hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm Burgdorf
Wilhelm Burgdorf (14 February 1895 – 2 May 1945) was a German officer. Born in Fürstenwalde, Burgdorf served as a commander and staff officer in the German Army during World War II. Role in Downfall As stated above, he was one of the officers who stayed along with Hitler inside the Bunker. The film depicts him as a temperamental person, having little patience for anyone who gets in his way, most especially Fegelein, even calling him a "ruthless careerist" in the movie. He is also shown to drink alot, and seems to be a good drunken singer. In the Original Bunker Scene, Burgdorf claims that Hitler's ranting was outrageous, his only showing of objection to the Fuhrer. He is also extremely loyal to Hitler, as shown in the Goebbels Rants Scene, where he is threatening to shoot Fritzsche for trying to contact Marshal Zhukov and surrendering. Because of this, along with Hitler's suicide a day earlier, he and Krebs commit suicide. In the Parody Universe Despite his drunkeness and bad temper, he does have a softer side, as he was involved in making a rather light-hearted propaganda video for the Hitler Youth, although this was met with negative reaction from the Führer, who described the video as a "fucking disgrace". His sexuality has always been under question as him and another general, Hans Krebs, appeared to be in more than amicable terms, to the point where they choose to die together. A running gag in the parodies is how he drinks alot, and shoots at Fritzsche for doing multiple things illegally. Despite his loyalty to H-man, the latter sometimes calls Burgdorf Burger Dork. On December 15th, 2010, Burgdorf married his long time life partner, Krebs. There is rarely any footage showing Krebs and Burgdorf as a married couple, however. In 2011, Burgdorf won a Best Actor in the Reich Awards for the Hitler Youth theme song. He defeats Himmler and he asked Hitler to replace Himmler with him as the new SS Reichsführer, so that children will join the Hitler Youth. When Goebbels complains about his nickname as Skeletor in Juniermahri246's parody, Burgdorf was arguing that he was called Burgdorf Motormouth. He also created a new superweapon called the Pistol of Armageddon, which he has used to destroy many things such as the Titanic, Elliot Carver's Stealth Boat, several planets, Spinnaker Tower, windmills, cities, Ancient Greece, etc. It is shown as one of the most powerful superweapons in the Downfall Parody Universe. Burgdorf is also shown to be a good ranter, but compared to Hitler's and Goebbels', it sometimes wasn't based on anger, but rather on how fast he spoke. His Stalin Parody counterpart used to be Mikhail Tukhachevsky, who later becomes Stalin's Fegelein. He was then replaced by Pavel Dybenko because of his good drunken singing. In the Mirror Parody Universe, his counterpart is Frodgrub Mlehliw, who is also a drunkard, fast ranter, and the one who tries to kill Ehcsztirf (Fritzsche's counterpart in the Mirror Universe). Gallery Weiss.jpg|Wilhelm Burgdorf and Rudolf Weiß. File:Burgdorf_hammered.png|A shitfaced Burgdorf (far left) after a successful singing performance. Helmuth Weidling (far right) checks his watch to see how much longer he can take this shit. File:Goebbels rants 001 0002.jpg|Burgdorf showing his skills with a gun. Krebs and Burgdorf.PNG|Krebs and Burgdorf-denying their affection for each other. Burgdorf_Krebs_Sleep.jpg|Burgdorf sleeping with Krebs. BurgdorfDrunkFunnyScene.jpg|Drunk like a skunk. File:Burgdorf Mannerherzen.jpg|Burgdorf sings with the kids in Männerherzen. Burgdorf stink.jpg|Burgdorf the stinker BurgdorfRapping.jpg|Burgdorf rapping. He also wears Göring's watch. DearFriendHitlerBurgdorf.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Burgdorf. Detective Burgdorf Justus-von-Dohnanyi-Keine-Angst-vor-Experimenten 3.jpg|Playing detective. Burgdorf dohnanyi HA Hambur enjoying nature.jpg|Burgdorf appreciating Nature. Burgdorfuhrer.jpg|Burgdorf fancying himself being the Führer behind Hitler's back. Burgdorfs farm.jpg|Sign to Burgdorf's secret farm in Namibia. The additional S was a result of him making it while drunk. Burgdorfphoto.jpg|The real Wilhelm Burgdorf. WilhelmBurgdorf44.jpg|Ditto, this time in color. Krebs_und_Bergdorf_SD.jpg|Fanart of Burgdorf and Krebs in Japanese cartoon ver. Burgdrof in Bad Apple Parody.png|Burgdorf in Bad Apple!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Ranters